


for ash, with vodka and love

by kiyoomiya



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomiya/pseuds/kiyoomiya
Summary: ada cabang waktu yang ingin mereka ambil. seandainya mereka pernah bertanya, mungkin akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> selamat membaca :)

ash tidak begitu ingat apa yang blanca ceritakan waktu itu selain bagaimana blanca membuatnya merasa sangat berharga.

ash cuma bisa mengingat akhirnya anting mahal dari papa ia jual buat beli beberapa lot saham dari (berbagai) bank lalu mendadak seperti kejatuhan bintang: ada anting baru dari blanca. selamat tinggal jadeite tiga ratus ribu dollar dari papa, kemudian selamat datang jadeite lima ratus ribu dollar dari blanca (karena datang sepasang untuk dua daun telinga ash). kotaknya hitam beludru, lengkap dengan sulaman mengukir namanya seolah ditulis dengan tinta; _for you, aslan jade_. siapa yang terakhir kali memanggil nama aslinya selain griffin? 

cerita manis seperti itu sudah lama, dua tahun telah berlalu.

ash malah lebih ingat bagaimana papa berang, membuat seisi mansion pusing bukan kepalang.

semua orang yang masih bernapas disuruh berbaris di halaman. siap menerima badai hujatan dari mulut papa. marvin kena sumpah-serapah, arthur dikatai tidak becus, dan siapa lagi korban mental papa? ash cuma nyengir dari balkon lantai dua,

"hehe, gue sih udah siap nih jatuh dari sini, kalau gue gaboleh lanjut kuliah?"

papa dino merasa tak berdaya. di tangannya, dia bisa mengatur sebuah rencana makar, misalkan, untuk menggeser seorang senator keluar dari gedung pemerintahan. urusan mudah bagi papa dino menghubungi bawahannya yang ada di perancis untuk segera mengurus bisnis narkoba sebagai jebakan bagi musuh-musuhnya.

rencana papa sempurna: ash akan ditaruh sebagai ahli waris tunggal. tidak ada kontak dengan dunia luar, artinya, nama ash tidak akan terekam jejaknya di institusi apapun. niat papa mutlak akan menjadikan ash seperti legenda dalam cerita-cerita tentang penguasa dunia bawah tanah. sayangnya, papa lupa kalau ash manusia, sementara tokoh yang ia baca adalah dewa penunggu dunia kematian.

papa terobsesi dengan ash, kekayaan, terombang-ambing dengan kenyataan bahwa usianya memendek lihat saja sekarang; alisnya berkerut-kerut, kepala mulusnya bercucuran keringat melihat ancaman serius dari kucing (yang seharusnya) menjadi piala pribadi kini sudah tidak takut lagi padanya, bahkan pada mati.

sementara orang yang bertugas untuk memelihara 'kucingnya' hanya bisa memasang seulas senyum miris, pasrah, ah sudah, pokoknya dino tidak sanggup berpikir jernih. padahal tiga puluh menit yang lalu, ia sukses menekan kontrak bersama pebisnis dari italia untuk impor kokain mentah. nilainya? jangan ditanya.

"turun, ash. baik kalau itu, jangan minta-minta lagi, dan kamu jangan main-main untuk bisa lari dari saya." papa tahu keinginan kuliah ini hanya kedok setengah terang-terangan belaka betapa ash sekarang bukan lagi kucing kecil yang mudah dikendalikan. dia tumbuh jadi pemberontak yang siap mencapai apapun yang dia mau dengan cara apapun. hmm, papa tiba-tiba terkena serangan nostalgila, ash yang sekarang berontak lepas dari kekang rantai di lehernya.

ash, yang tahu betul sekarang hati manusia ternyata bisa dipermainkan, apalagi seorang dino golzine, merasa ini adalah satu dari sepuluh ribu kesempatan yang harus ia manfaatkan.

"gue ga sendirian kok nanti kuliah, lo boleh suruh salah satu bawahan buat ngawasin gue, tapi gue yang pilih." kedok kuliah paling baik untuk menentramkan jagat mansion papa dari kebakaran akibat cemburu sosial. ash sempat memikirkan risiko untuk papa, bahkan.

papa dino merapal-rapal nama, _baik, jangan dia, jangan dia,_

"siapa?"

mata ash pura-pura membulat, ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat. "blanca dong. masa gatau?"

demi tuhan, demi segala harta yang sudah ia berikan kepada ash, demi cintanya yang berlumur racun, papa berani bersumpah barusan dia melihat blanca senyum-senyum sendiri menertawakan posisinya yang semakin lama semakin kehilangan garis penegas siapa di sini yang berkuasa. tentu, sekarang, adalah, ash lynx golzine atau ya, aslan jade callenreese. blanca tahu persis jika papa sungguh rela bersujud menyerahkan segala asetnya di setiap benua hanya demi ash seorang, tidak ada yang lain.

lalu kapan cerita blanca dan ash pacaran? setahun persis setelah mereka keluar (tidak sepenuhnya terbebas) dari istana papa.

kadang-kadang ash rindu dengan udang lobster papa yang langsung terbang impor dari jepang. termasuk akses mudah pada database masyarakat, BMWnya juga.

tapi, ketika sekarang dia buka pintu apartemen dan menemukan blanca sedang menumis sesuatu sambil mengenakan apron cherie?

ash tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk tersenyum dan menutup pintunya di depan muka papa dengan tegas dan sopan.

.

.

.

eksperimen pertama, gagal.

saat itu ash seharian, pergi bersama blanca, menyetir mobil menyusuri 41st, 42nd, lalu menikmati kepala mereka hangus dibakar matahari. kembali lunak dan berfungsi setelah blanca membelikan ash dua kaleng cola, dan dia minum kopi di siang hari. ash tidak mengerti, apa enaknya menyesap kopi panas di saat cuaca sama kerasnya mengajak mereka bertengkar.

tapi blanca, dengan setelan mewahnya, memang terlihat seperti para pejabat yang salah alamat. kalau disandingkan dengan es krim parfait dan duduk di toko-toko pinggir jalan? rasanya benar-benar menjalani peran sepenuh hati sebagai lelaki panggilan milik blanca. ugh. sedotannya sampai berbunyi--pikiran yang barusan terlalu mengesalkan.

"kamu tidak senang ke tempat ini?" blanca akhirnya menengok setelah puas melihat-lihat interior, pengunjung, daftar menu, sampai pemandangan di luar jendela. ramai.

cangkir milik blanca masih terisi setengah, tapi donatnya sudah habis. sedotan ash sudah tidak berbentuk ujungnya; digigit-gigit karena bingung juga. habis, selama ini shorter saja yang aman dan nyaman untuk diajak kencan sebagai pacar, diajak jalan sebagai sahabat, diajak main sebagai teman. lagipula selama ini binatang-binatang brengsek yang menyewanya dari papa cuma mengajak dia masuk restoran mewah, setelah itu melemparkan rayuan-rayuan bego dan jahat, lalu selesai di kamar. paginya ash muntah, berpura-pura kuat, dan mendapat hadiah dari dino. ulangi lagi.

mengajak blanca? rupanya sulit. lelaki itu tidak melihatnya sebagai objek, tidak pula melihatnya sebagai teman, sahabat, ataupun yang lain. blanca hanya melihatnya sebagai murid yang banyak keinginan dan menuntut diperhatikan.

"nggak." ash menyerah. kebiasaan mengobrol dengan dino hanya membuatnya pusing. sering waspada ada dampak buruknya juga. "aneh lihat orang kayak lo ada di sini."

blanca sangat mencolok. sudah dibilang berkali-kali untuk mengganti pakaiannya jadi kaus dan jaket kulit saja, tapi ternyata tidak cocok. sebab rencana awalnya mereka hanya menghabiskan tangki bensin, lalu belajar lagi menaikkan presisi tembakan. tidak dengan berakhir di 42nd, di toko parfait, bersama tv usang dan menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola kemarin siang.

"memang seharusnya saya ada di mana?"

"Fi-Di, lah." orang-orang seperti blanca habitatnya berlalu lalang di financial district. ash sering ke sana, bersama papa, bahkan terpaksa mengenakan setelan dari milan supaya bisa menyesuaikan dengan aturan tak tertulis dari orang-orang yang menguasai hampir separuh kekayaan di bumi. dan blanca, tidak perlu usaha lebih, akan membuat orang-orang lupa dan berpikir dia salah satu penanam saham yang ingin mengecek perkembangan investasinya. "Kalau bukan Fi-Di, apa lagi? D.C?"

"iya juga, ya." blanca senyum sampai matanya menyipit, mulai menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. mengarahkan tubuhnya ke ash. "saya jadi terlihat seperti ayah yang mengajak anaknya makan siang di tengah jam kantor."

_bukan itu. bukan ayah-anak yang gue mau. _

hari itu ash datar sekali menanggapi setiap pancingan blanca, sampai blanca mengangguk saja ketika ash tidak mau pulang dan maunya bermalam di perpustakaan kota. blanca melaporkan dan meyakinkan pada papa ini sebagai latihan, ash tahu betul itu. dan seharian dia ada di meja, membaca tentang seni bela diri dan bagaimana menambah tinggi badan dalam sebulan.

.

.

.

eksperimen kedua, agak gagal.

"tumben sekali kamu di sini." blanca menumpuk buku-buku yang ia bawa ke hadapan ash. "seingat saya kamu pernah bilang kamu benci sekali dengan gazebo papa."

kebencian ash pada gazebo papa tercampur dengan kekaguman pada setiap detil dan keringat mengukir ombak dan bunga pada tiangnya. sialnya, selera papa sangat mahal, sesuai dengan kantongnya. letak gazebo di pinggir danau, terhalangi oleh dahan-dahan willow. belum lagi bunga-bunga yang merunduk masuk dan hutan cemara yang luas, suasana di sana sejuk. damai. tapi sering menjadi saksi bisu di mana ash dipermalukan oleh guru-guru yang ganti berdatangan akan mengajarinya matematika, sejarah, atau sastra.

"gamau belajar." segera ash membalikkan badan, menenggelamkan kepala di antara bantal-bantal. berusaha tidak tergoda dengan dua gelas limun yang ditaruh blanca di meja. "gamau. sana. gue ngantuk."

"loh? seingat saya jam delapan kamu sudah mematikan lampu?"

"penguntit. emang kalau kamar gelap gue tidur?"

"ya, siapa yang bilang?" ugh. mulai lagi kalau blanca mengomelinya. "pokoknya sekarang jadwalmu untuk belajar dengan saya."

"yaudah gausah kerja aja gue gabakal bilang ke papa, jadi gaji lo aman-aman aja."

blanca gemas sekali ingin melempar ash ke danau.

"hei, saya tidak tahu kamu kenapa," ash makin mengerut dan keras kepala, memeluk bantal-bantalnya makin erat. "kalau kamu tidak mau belajar semuanya, latihan tembak mau?"

"nggak."

"berkuda?"

"nggak."

"memasak?"

"apa sih."

"main ke kota?"

ash menoleh dan blanca seketika tertawa. dasar bocah.

"mau main ke mana?" ash malah bicara pada bantalnya.

"mau coba ke long island?"

"tapi gue harus belajar dulu 'kan? udahlah, males." sambung ash lagi. kakinya masih terasa berdenyut akibat kesalahan fatal di kota. dia belum bisa menembak jarak jauh dan musuhnya kemarin terlampau banyak. untung ada blanca datang dan mereka semua jatuh semudah membalikkan kartu domino dengan tepukan ringan di meja. "bisa nggak gue minta sesuatu, tapi lo nggak balik minta ke gue?"

demi tuhan, ash hampir menangis ketika blanca menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, senyum yang barusan hilang dan berganti menjadi tatapan penuh tanda yang tidak ia kenali sebelumnya.

"maaf." blanca sempat menggenggam tangan ash, meski sebentar. hangat. "saya harusnya paham kalau kamu juga butuh istirahat."

.

.

.

"kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?"

"yah, gue mati kayaknya nggak masalah juga." ash mendengus. "itu 'kan bukan urusan lo."

"jangan singgung soal gaji lagi. saya tidak peduli."

"oh, yeah, sorry, sire." ash kaget ketika blanca menahannya pergi. "ya, ya lo peduli sama track record lo yang mulus bersih sentosa, yeah?"

"yang saya pedulikan itu kamu." genggaman blanca menguat. "saya harus menjelaskan seperti apa supaya kamu mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

eksperimen ke-sekian: ---

"hi, blanca."

kaki blanca jadi sasaran gelitikan ash. masih sore, cuacanya enak karena ada angin masuk dari arah pantai. tirai putih mereka bergerak seperti air. blanca perlu beberapa menit sebelum bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari paragraf-paragraf kusam hemingway. "maaf ya. gue jadiin lo kambing hitam buat pergi dari papa."

blanca memasang wajah bingung, meraih es jeruknya sebentar lalu balik bertanya. "kenapa minta maaf?"

"please. dulu gue ngaku-ngaku suka sama lo, lah, dan lain-lain. cerita konyol gue kayaknya udah semua lo tau deh."

"oalah." reaksi blanca kurang sesuai dengan ekspektasi di dalam bayangan ash. kepalanya mereka ulang adegan blanca segera menasehatinya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sangat merujuk pada kemampuan membaca buku-buku stoik tapi baiklah. ash sampai hampir lupa bagaimana bunyi deburan ombak yang bertemu karang saking telinganya dibiasakan mendengar bunyi ketikan mesin, deru macet dari lamborghini papa. pesisir cape cod malah sepi di saat-saat matahari lelah dan ingin beristirahat. mata hitam blanca ikut menyipit juga, efek dari jenis senyum yang lama ash tunggu. "saya tahu, lagipula saya yang mau."

"kenapa?"

blanca membalikkan novelnya di atas meja dan memandangi ash seperti astronot yang baru pulang dari bulan. "kok masih tanya kenapa?"

ash bingung. mau berharap, tapi berharap apa? "makanya tanya, kan gue nggak tau. bukan profesor xavier."

menanggapi jawaban yang jujur, blanca malah tertawa pelan. berdiri meregangkan badannya, tidak terpikir merapikan rambut panjang yang dipermainkan oleh angin.

ash cuma bisa diam ketika blanca malah mengacak-acak rambutnya kuningnya gemas, masih senyum-senyum mirip teka-teki.

"hei, pertanyaan gue dijawab dong."

padahal ash telah lewat delapan belas tahun, sebentar lagi disertasinya rampung dan berhak menggunakan gelar doctor of philosophy di bidang compsci. tapi blanca tetap memperlakukannya sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu; rambut landak ash dua belas tahun, dan blanca yang pipinya belum tirus. blanca malah menopang dagu sembari mencubit hidung ash keras-keras. ia menghela napas dengan air wajah yang teduh dan tenang, kemudian menatap ash seolah blanca melihat intan berlian pada mata si pirang.

"sudah jelas karena saya suka kamu. memang kamu tidak pernah sadar?"


	2. aslan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebetulnya bisa dibaca terpisah meski antara chapter saling terkait konteks. thanks sudah mampir! :)

griffin bilang, ash mirip sekali dengan kucing ketika masih bayi. kulitnya sangat merah kalau dibawa keluar pagi hari. ash, saat itu delapan tahun, masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik segala omongan griffin. _apakah itu benar? kenapa kulitku bisa lebih merah dari kakak? kenapa warna mata kita beda?_ ash saat itu berpikir jika pelukan griffin adalah satu-satunya rumah yang ia punya, setelah rumah lantai dua itu tak lagi menyenangkan untuk ditinggali. dari jauh, james hanya melihat kedua anaknya saling mengejar di halaman belakang yang luas; sebelum ia masuk ke kedai dengan kepala setengah melayang, mabuk berat. _bahkan angela tak ingin hidupku tenang setelah dia mati, _pikir james.

"jadi namamu itu aslan jade," griffin tersenyum sangat lebar, menarik tangan ash untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ladang jagung. di sini, di tengah terik matahari dan daun-daun kuning yang besar, ash menyatu dan hampir tak terlihat. ash mengejar, kakinya tidak sepanjang griffin, sebal karena daun-daun jagung menusuk celana jeansnya. dadanya berdentum-dentum tak ingin sedetik pun kehilangan kakak dari matanya. tangan ash menyibak tangkai-tangkai jagung, tersadar ada griffin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. "aslan," kakaknya adalah orang paling tampan sedunia, ash yakin begitu. tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, bocah itu memeluk perut griffin, dan griffin tidak membalas peluk. tangannya masih bertahan menjaga rahasia atau kejutan? ash cuma ingin bermanja-manja saja hari ini, toh, kakaknya akan selalu ada untuknya.

"kak, namamu artinya apa?"

griffin tahu ini salah satu strategi pengecoh dari adiknya yang cerdas. "apa ya? aku tidak tahu?"

"masa, sih?"

"kalau kamu penasaran," griffin berjongkok, menyamakan pandangan mereka agar sama lurus; "nanti kuberitahu suatu hari nanti."

lalu bertahun-tahun kemudian, ash sudah lama, bahkan hampir lupa nama lengkapnya siapa. ia tidak peduli lagi dengan ayahnya, dengan callenreese, _persetan, _karena griffin sekarang pergi meninggalkannya, selama-lamanya. rahasia akan tetap menjadi rahasia. suatu hari nanti? bahkan griffin tak sempat meninggalkan pamit padanya.

tiba-tiba, di pojok perpustakaan kota yang semestinya sepi, dia kedatangan tamu yang tak diinginkan.

"disuruh dino lagi?"

blanca menggeleng, "saya mencari kamu."

ash ingin sekali menutup _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _dan melemparnya tepat ke muka si besar. "cari." ulangnya, menghina, tidak percaya. kata 'mencari' terlalu dibuat-buat dan terdengar kebetulan bagi blanca yang membaca ash semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"saya betulan cari kamu," blanca tidak menyerah, dan malah melihat-lihat punggung buku, mencari sesuatu yang akan lebih menarik hatinya ketimbang ash tetapi ternyata percuma, "saya hanya berharap bertemu kamu barusan."

"apa maumu, hmm?"

dia menggeleng lagi. air wajahnya sedih. "saya datang kemari mau perbaiki perbanmu."

ah, sial. saking asyiknya membaca, ash bahkan sudah mati rasa dan tidak sadar bagian bawah perutnya sudah menggelap, tembus oleh darah. "kenapa mau repot-repot?"

seperti menghadapi kucing liar. sulit sekali, tapi blanca bahkan tidak merasa sakit hati sepeser pun, hanya ada rasa sedih, kasihan, dan sayang. dia berjongkok, pelan-pelan membubuhi perban dengan sekian obat-obatan, lalu ash yang gantian menyerah, diam saja pasrah membiarkan blanca bekerja. beruntung sudut rak ini betulan mengusir para pengunjung, jadi blanca bisa lebih lembut membalut luka. _bahkan ash, ketua penguasa manhattan pun bisa merasa sendirian dan punya saat-saat yang lemah dan krusial._ blanca ingin sekali memanggilnya _aslan, _karena muridnya ini manis sekali terkadang, terlalu tenang ketika membaca buku, seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_? ash menutup bukunya buru-buru ketika blanca mengintip, tetapi ash hampir menangis karena dia sekilas membayangkan griffin ada di sini dan kenyataannya, blanca bahkan tidak meminta bayaran ketika selesai mengganti perbannya. blanca tertegun; _bahasa prancis? sejak kapan? _sementara ash melanjutkan kembali bacaannya. untuk sesaat, blanca sempat menyaksikan ash berkaca-kaca, dan blanca berusaha keras mengingat isi buku itu, yang pernah pula menemaninya di karibia--_Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être aimé pour moi-même_; i just want to be loved for myself. tangan blanca sempat meraih ash, namun menggantung di udara, dan berakhir bisu di balik saku coat panjangnya.


	3. sergei

tidak ada yang pernah melihat blanca sebelumnya. telepon dibanting. orang itu benar-benar jelmaan hantu; hanya dia dan papa dino yang tahu.

lucu sekali ketika laporan dari queen, bronx, astoria semua sepakat; negatif. tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat blanca kecuali dari selembar foto yang ash punya.

papa sama sekali pelit soal blanca. tongkatnya sering menampar ash, mengatakan ini bukan urusan dia, karena ash tidak punya kepentingan. papa hanya berkata dia orang rusia, dan umurnya lewat dari kepala dua. cukup muda, tapi ash selalu kalah. blanca betul-betul diam dan tersenyum ketika ash bertanya, melanjutkan kembali bacaannya seolah-olah ash adalah kucing yang suatu hari akan diam, kelelahan karena terus mengeong-ngeong. sayang, ash lebih dari sekadar kucing rumahan. dia tidak mengenal kata menyerah.

* * *

kalau gregory, kong, bones, alex mendesaknya untuk membocorkan alasan pencarian blanca, ash akan berbohong tegas, sekadar waspada. dia intel terbaik yang pernah papa dino sewa. karena sejujurnya, dia hanya penasaran dengan blanca, dengan sergei ... (ash lupa nama belakangnya, dasar papa sialan, aksen perancis dan rokok membuat semuanya samar di telinga). ash bahkan telah menarik sumpah dari shorter bahwa keluarga cina tidak ada yang melihat orang seperti blanca di kawasan chinatown. kawasan seribu pengintai saja bahkan balik mengeluh. _hei, ash, kau jangan bercanda. orang setinggi 6 kaki 5 inchi itu akan sangat mencolok. _nyatanya tidak, karena chinatown ada di jantung pusat kota. ash sudah mengecek berkali-kali di arteri manhattan, pun mereka semua hanya diam, menyenderkan diri di punggung, tidak berani menatap ash lynx yang sedang merokok karena frustrasi.

sampai papa mengirimkan bawahannya memanggil ash pulang. cih. _pulang. _benar-benar bercanda. sebelum mobil itu pergi dari tempat perkumpulannya, ash sempat membidik bemper mobil bagian belakang, mencoba mengetes apakah dia bisa menyamai kemampuan gurunya yang kini tengah berada di karibia? bersama perempuan-perempuan cantik dan menikmati cuaca cerah sepanjang tahun dengan es limun? sayang sekali, peluru dari revolver peraknya agak meleset dua derajat dari yang dia incar. anak-anak buahnya bersorak ramai, tapi bos mereka malah menjadi sedih, tiba-tiba bergerak keluar, dan tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa.

ternyata, seluruh lampu mansion telah redup kecuali satu kamar di paviliun timur atas. kamar yang seharusnya mati, bahkan berdebu.

langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa, dan sesampainya di kamar itu, kunci gembok telah menghilang. hanya ada koridor terang, dan kamar gelap yang pintunya terbuka.

ada blanca di sana, duduk di meja, membaca buku bersama lampu belajar, menghadap kebun apel. lutut ash barusan lupa tentang nyeri dan mati rasa, seketika kakinya gontai dan tak berdaya. lelaki pirang itu memilih menarik napas, beristirahat pada bingkai pintu mahoni. mungkin minggu ini terlalu banyak masalah, jadi dia kesulitan membedakan antara yang nyata dengan mimpi.

"kau kembali hari ini." wajah gurunya tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang semakin panjang. "padahal aku sudah senang kalau kau pergi."

ash bergerak ke dalam, mengunci pintu tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang. kopernya satu, berdiri bisu di samping lemari. tiga jendela besar dengan tirai yang masih disampirkan.

"tingginya." katanya, memuji muridnya. dalam memori blanca, ash hidup setinggi lengkung diafragmanya. rambut pendek terang. "saya dan papa menunggu kamu makan malam, tapi sepertinya kamu sedang banyak urusan. maaf, ya, kami makan duluan. tapi saya dan papa menyimpan bagian favoritmu di dapur."

"bodoh."

untuk segalanya. ash dari dulu ingin mengatai gurunya seenak yang ia mau. berharap blanca menyadari hari-hari tanpanya adalah neraka bagi ash.

"iya, betul, saya memang bodoh."

"apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?" ash merengut. sulit menerima kenyataan ketika blanca bertingkah di antara mereka tidak ada yang terjadi. mungkin kali ini gurunya bisa lebih profesional, dengan tidak mengacak-acak, atau ikut campur mempermainkan perasaan ash. "butuh uang?" pancingan paling murah tanpa modal. meskipun nominal pastinya tidak pernah diketahui ash, tapi si pirang paling tahu betapa papa dino sangat dermawan ketika menggaji seseorang. apalagi dengan tingkat kualifikasi seperti blanca, hal tersebut rasa-rasanya bisa digunakan untuk membangun ulang new york dari titik pondasi. terdengar berlebihan? ash kira tidak, saat ia mempelajari sistem keuntungan dari delapan negara, tempat papa mengeksekusi bisnis obat terlarangnya. sial. pikirannya bercabang setiap detik, hanya dari satu nama saja.

"kau tahu, ash," blanca memainkan ujung halaman bukunya, berpikir apakah akan menggunakan pembatas buku atau ditekuk saja sekalian. "kau adalah pekerjaan terakhirku."

"maksudmu, kau akan selamanya jadi tutorku, hm?" ash kira, dia cukup muak dengan sistem home-schooling ini. dia mau lepas dari istana terkutuk papa, dia mau bermain dengan shorter sepanjang hari, selayaknya anak-anak kuliahan pada umumnya. bukan malah terjebak di kamar besar tutor segala mata pelajaran yang pernah hilang tanpa kabar selama dua tahun, kemudian tanpa malu kembali lagi ke sini hanya untuk sedikit mengobrol. apa yang perlu dibicarakan? ash tidak tahu apalagi yang penting darinya, dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan diajarkan blanca kepadanya.

"kalau papa masih mau mempekerjakanku, sepertinya memang akan begitu."

"kenapa?" ash paham dan tidak akan menangis lagi ketika blanca mengabaikannya. itu dia yang dulu, dia yang tidak sanggup menerima kalau blanca benar-benar pergi ketika ia menyandarkan setengah hidup dan mempercayai blanca dengan separuh hidupnya yang lain. perasaan ditinggalkan tumbuh seperti penyakit, nyaris mengubah ash menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. jadi, kalau-kalau blanca akan mendiamkannya lagi seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lewat, ash tidak akan merasa keberatan.

"saya baru sadar kalau saya selama ini mencari-cari sesuatu." tatapan matanya turun, melepas semua lelah di pundak. "setelah saya bilang akan ke karibia, saya pergi ke sana. lalu saya ke rusia, ke belarus, ke kazakh. saya lupa rumah saya di mana, tapi saya ingat bentuknya seperti apa. ternyata rumah saya dan penghuninya telah rata bersama tanah. kalau saya memang mencari dan ingin bertemu keluarga serta mendiang istri saya, seharusnya perjalanan saya akan berhenti dan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"tapi kau kembali lagi ke sini." ash melanjutkan perkataan pak guru, dan menggeleng heran. orang yang selalu tersenyum ke padanya ternyata mengerti apa itu luka. "apa yang kamu cari?"

biasanya blanca akan tersenyum saja, seharusnya dia melanjutkan bacaannya dengan tetap mengabaikan ash yang ingin bertanya, _apa selanjutnya yang harus kulakukan? kau tidak puas dengan hasil belajarku? atau kamu sebetulnya ingin mengundurkan diri karena aku tak cukup pantas untuk jadi muridmu? _

tapi blanca melepas kacamata, kemudian melipat tangkainya lalu ditaruh di meja. dia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri ash sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. nyatanya, lelaki itu menggenggam tangan ash. hangat. senyumnya kali ini tenang sekali, dan ash cuma bisa memandangi tingkah apalagi yang akan gurunya lakukan. dia menyingkirkan segala asumsi; ternyata blanca pernah punya istri, ternyata blanca datang dari benua lain, dan ternyata blanca pun selama ini berpura-pura bertingkah menjadi anggota masyarakat yang menyebalkan. ash tiba-tiba dikejutkan karena blanca akhirnya melepas segala topengnya, segala titelnya, dan di sini, di kamar ini, hanya dia, ash, si murid jenius dan mudah bosan duduk di tepi ranjang, serta pak guru yang kalem dan ramah merendahkan tubuhnya, menekuk lutut supaya mereka dapat bertatapan dalam satu garis jajar.

"kenalkan, nama saya sergei varishkov. saya orang kazakh, dan sudah lama tinggal di rusia. pangkat terakhir saya adalah kolonel di KGB. tapi, saya sudah mengundurkan diri dan sekarang saya adalah pengajar matematika dan sastra biasa. saya sedang mencari murid satu-satunya saya, aslan jade callenreese. dia punya aksen irish yang tipis dan mata hijau yang sangat indah. kau pernah lihat dia? kalau iya, tolong beritahu saya. ada banyak pertanyaan darinya yang belum pernah saya jawab, ada banyak maaf yang belum pernah saya minta kepadanya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm kyknya butuh editan tp ilham mengedit biasanya akan datang setelah beberapa hr diposting. jd ya taruh dulu sebelum selamanya bakal jd draft gajelas.


End file.
